


Lucky-in-Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought the potion would bring her to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky-in-Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little gem was written for the 2016 Get Lucky Fest on LJ. Many thanks to Krazyredhead0317 for being my lovely and fantastic beta! I hope everyone enjoys this tale of mine! xx 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Lucky-in-Love_

"Ron, are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked, inspecting the potion in her hand. She swirled the jar, the sparkly pink liquid inside swirling around.

Ron nodded. "It's been tested. Fred and George says it's perfectly safe, and they wouldn’t sell a product that wasn’t."

Harry looked at it carefully. "It just seems a bit too easy. Drink a potion and it brings you to the person who loves you and you love in return? Drops you right at their doorstep?"

"Yup!" Ron said enthusiastically with a nod. "It's picks up on subtle feelings a person may not even realise they have."

"It just seems dangerous," Hermione said, pursing her lips slightly. "This potion could literally transport someone into a dangerous situation."

"Would a person who loves you want to harm you?" Ron countered. He shrugged. "If you don’t want it, Hermione, I can just take it back." He reached out for the jar, smiling slightly when Hermione pulled it out of his reach.

"No, I'll hold onto it," Hermione said, considering it.

"Harry, do you want a jar?" Ron asked. "I can get you one too."

Harry flushed. "Er, I'd rather not. I don’t think Draco would be very pleased with me if I took it and ended up somewhere else."  
Hermione tuned the two boys out as she stared at the potion. Her stomach churned in a mixture of nerves and anticipation. Should she use it? Where would she end up? She wracked her mind for someone that she liked, but no one immediately came to mind. _I've got time_ , she thought to herself. _I'll think it over for a few days before deciding_.

* * *

The potion was heavy in her hands, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She had already spoken with Harry, told him that if she didn’t speak to him in twenty-four hours that he should assume something had gone wrong and to look for her.

After giving it some careful thought, Hermione had decided that she would take the Lucky-in-Love potion. She was more than ready to meet someone new and start dating again. She only hoped that whomever she met would be interested in such a thing.

"Well," Hermione said aloud, looking at Crookshanks, who mewed up at her in response. "Here's to hoping that I get lucky tonight." She had made sure to shave and wear something nice beneath her robes just in case. She uncorked the potion, sniffing it. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla. "Here we go." Lifting the potion to her mouth, she took a sip. _Not that bad_ …

Putting the jar down, Hermione quickly felt the familiar pull of Disapparition. 

When she opened her eyes, a small gasp escaped her lips. "What?" she whispered, taking a step back. "This can't be right…" She was at Malfoy Manor, but that couldn’t be right. Draco was with Harry…

The door opened, revealing the senior Malfoy and Hermione felt her mouth go dry. She had completely forgotten that Lucius was single as Narcissa had divorced him shortly after the defeat of Voldemort. 

"Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, his eyes quickly going up and down her figure. He stood a little straighter. "What can I help you with? I hope it isn't for Ministry business."

"Oh, no," she muttered, quickly shaking her head. She hadn’t quite thought how she was going to explain her arrival. _But wait, does this mean that Lucius has feelings for me? He's never given me any indication that he did when we've interacted at the Ministry_ …

"Father, who triggered the wards?" Draco asked, stepping into the foyer. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there. "Holy shit." He shook his head. "Harry!" he shouted out.

Hermione felt her face burn in mortification. 

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, looking at her. Hermione flushed and Harry suddenly realised what had happened. "It brought you here?"

"I'm sorry, I… I should go. I'm sorry for showing up, Mr. Malfoy." She turned to leave, stopping when she felt his hand grab hers.

"Wait, Miss Granger, will you at least come in for tea? I have a suspicion as to why you're here, and I would not be opposed to discussing it."

Hermione turned around, unable to steady her beating heart. "If you're sure," she told him with a smile. She did her best to push the embarrassment from her mind.

Lucius gave her a smile that nearly caused her knees to buckle. He had still not released her hand, instead, he pulled her into the manor. "I insist. It's been some time since I've enjoyed the company of such a beautiful witch."

She flushed, allowing Lucius to lead her deeper into the manor.

"We'll be in the library, Draco," Lucius told his son.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go elsewhere," Draco said, shaking his head. "Come on, Harry, let's go for a stroll in the gardens."

Harry waggled his brows at Hermione. "Do you still want me to contact you if I don’t hear from you?" He laughed.

"Harry," Hermione hissed. "Run along with Draco."

"You show her that library and she'll never leave," Harry told Lucius, chuckling. "But I've got a feeling you already knew that. Enjoy your evening." Taking Draco's hand, the two of them headed off to the gardens.

"So, tea?" Hermione said, turning to look at Lucius.

"Indeed," he replied, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow before guiding her down the hallway. "So, am I to guess you used the Weasleys' latest potion?"

"I did," Hermione replied, knowing that they both knew the implication of that.

"Lucky-in-Love. What a thing," Lucius commented airily. "To be honest, I had never expected you to find out."

"Here I am," she murmured, trying to joke. "Mr. Malfoy—"

"Lucius," he interrupted her. "Call me Lucius, please."

"Then you may call me Hermione," she replied. She stopped, staring up at the large oak doors before them. "Is this the library? Draco's told me that it's a sight to behold."

Lucius smiled at her words. "One of my most treasured possessions." Placing his hands on the doors, he pushed them open. A small gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight of one of the largest libraries she had ever seen. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"There's got to be thousands of books here," Hermione said, stepping inside. Her eyes couldn’t take it all in fast enough. She wanted nothing more than to run to the nearest ladder and climb up it to pluck a book from the topmost shelf. The carpet was soft beneath her shoes and the large sofa near the roaring fire looked incredibly inviting. "It looks like a perfect place to curl up in read." Dark red curtains hung in front of a large window. "Lucius, this is wonderful."

"I'm pleased you think so," Lucius said. "Come, there's tea near the fireplace."

Hermione followed him, taking a seat on the sofa. It was comfy and she imagined that she could easily fall asleep there. She watched in surprise as Lucius prepared her tea just the way she liked it. "Lucius, why didn’t you ever say anything?" Hermione asked as she accepted her tea from him.

Lucius's cheeks turned red slightly. "It would have been inappropriate. We interact with each other at the Ministry some days, but that's all. I would not want my feelings to interfere with our professional relationship."

She could see his point. As Head of the Department of Education, she interacted with the Board of Governors quite frequently. "What exactly are your feelings?"

"Why did you take the potion?" Lucius countered before sipping at his tea. "Answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours."

Hermione felt that would be agreeable. She held the teacup tightly, staring into the amber liquid. "When Ron gave me the Lucky-in-Love potion, I wasn’t quite sure if I would ever take it or not. After some consideration, however, I decided that I would. It's been some time since I've been in a relationship, and it was time for me to admit that I've been lonely. I'm ready to move on and find someone, but it's been difficult since everyone I've met is just interested in dating a celebrity. I thought the potion would take me to someone who cared for me as a person… Not just my name or status." She looked at Lucius, hoping he wouldn’t take her to be a fool.

"To answer your question, I've been attracted to you for quite some time."

"How long?" Hermione asked, surprised to hear that.

"You've always been an admirable witch, ever since I first saw you duel at the Ministry. I hated you then because of your bloodstatus, but I was astounded by your skills. I'm ashamed to recall the time you spent in my home during the war, and for what has transpired, I am deeply sorry." Lucius looked pained as he apologised. "My feelings towards you became something more when you spoke up in my defense in front of the Wizengamot after the defeat of the Dark Lord. It's only intensified more since we began to briefly interact at the Ministry."

"Lucius, I wish you had told me. I had no idea." Hermione placed her teacup on the table next to her.

"You would have refused my advances," Lucius said with a small smirk. "You're a fiery witch, Hermione, I know you wouldn’t have accepted."

"I would have considered," Hermione told him sincerely. "I'm certainly considering it now." She gave him a warm smile as she looked him over. She had never thought of Lucius in that manner before, but now that she had reason to, she couldn’t deny that she felt a spark of something there. He was an incredibly handsome wizard. Very educated as well, so he'd be able to carry a conversation with her – something that she looked for in a man. "If you still wish to make advances," she added when he didn’t reply.

"Are you certain?" He arched a brow at her.

Hermione laughed. "Lucius, I'd be more than willing to try things out. As I said, I'm tired of being alone. Kiss me, and I'll tell you whether or not there's a spark."

Lucius reached towards her, his eyes burning with desire as he placed a finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up. He lowered his head, briefly pressing his lips against hers. "Mmmm," she said as he pulled away. "I think I need a better kiss than that." She smiled at he kissed her once more, this time applying a little more pressure. Hermione felt a warmness spread throughout her body, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"So?"

"Wonderful," she replied happily. "Although I think I need a few more." Two kisses and she was smitten by him.

"Are you positive?" Lucius asked. "I just don’t want you to make a decision that you'll regret later on."

"Lucius, I'm positive," Hermione assured him. "Besides, I'm more than capable of making it clear when I want to stop." She moved closer to him on the sofa. Without waiting for him to say anything else, she pressed her lips against his, immediately deepening the kiss. She sighed into it, enjoying the way he melded into her. With every passing second, the kiss grew more and more intense.

Lucius's hands grasped her hips tightly, pulling her into his lap. She straddled him, not daring to break the kiss. Her hands cupped his face as she kissed him passionately, her body humming in desire. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

Lucius broke the kiss, staring into her large, brown eyes. "Should we stop?"

"I don’t want to," Hermione admitted. "I had every plan on seducing someone tonight." She blushed, smiling at him.

"Hoping to get lucky?" His hand grazed her leg and he felt her smooth skin. 

Hermione quickly undid her robes, revealing her lace bra and knickers. "Lucius?" she asked quietly, suddenly feeling nervous. His eyes had widened at the sight of her. "If I somehow misread what was happening here, I'm sorry." She went to close up her robes but Lucius stopped her. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Lucius told her, his voice quiet. "I was simply struck by your beauty." She flushed as his gaze roamed her body. "I didn’t think I would be quite so lucky as to ever be here in a moment such as this with you."

"Lucius, you needn't be so down on yourself," she chided him lightly. "I think I'm the lucky one. I never thought the potion would bring me to someone so wonderful. I didn’t know that what I was looking for was right in front of me this whole time."

"You're a goddess for giving me a chance," Lucius breathed, his voice heavy. "An absolute goddess."

"Lucius?" 

He raised his brow at her.

"Please, make love to me."

"Whatever my goddess wants," Lucius replied. His hands reached around her back, unclasping her bra and removing it. "Absolutely beautiful," he murmured in appreciation at the sight of her breasts. He kissed her as one of his hands lightly cupped her breasts. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Lucius," Hermione groaned as he kissed his way from her mouth to her neck, nipping and biting along the way. "Oh, gods," she groaned, wriggling her hips against his. "Please, oh, please."

"Tell me what you want, witch."

"You, me, naked," she panted, her eyes closed. Her body tingled in delight. "Lucius, I want you."

Grasping his wand, he flicked it, causing both of their clothes to vanish. He reached between her legs, groaning as he found that she was more than ready for him. "May I?"

"Please," Hermione begged. She lifted herself up slightly as Lucius grasped the base of his cock. He positioned himself and nodded to Hermione, who sank down on top of his cock, slowly taking him into her.

Hermione hissed at the sensation, closing her eyes and savouring the moment. Lucius was much larger than any other wizard she had been with before. She ground her hips against his, pleased to hear a strangled moan escape the blond wizard's lips. "Lucius," she moaned, "Gods, you feel wonderful."

"Hermione," Lucius groaned her name, his grey eyes peering up at her. "I want to see you ride me."

She lifted her hips slightly before sinking back down on him. The small sounds that Lucius was making was enough to spurn her on. Hermione began to fuck him earnestly.

Lucius leant forward, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple while one of his hands grasped her side firmly.

Hermione moaned as the jolt of pleasure spread throughout her. She could feel her body tighten in anticipation of her impending orgasm. "Lucius," she moaned as he placed hot open-mouthed kisses on her chest towards her other breast. He began to suck her other nipple, nipping at it slightly. His cock throbbed inside of her.

"I'm not going to last, Lucius," she told him, slowing her movements.

"Neither will I, but we've got plenty time to make up for that later," Lucius promised. His gaze smouldered as he looked her over. "I'm want to fuck you everywhere. In my bath, in my gardens, in my dining room."

Hermione giggled. "How about your bed next?"

"Whatever you wish," Lucius promised. His eyes fluttered closed. "I want you to come, Hermione."

His words were all she needed. Hermione began to ride him once more, fucking him hard and fast. Her body tensed and she fell over the edge, crying out his name as she did so.

The feel of her inner walls clenching his cock quickly brought Lucius to completion as well. He came, a guttural groan escaping his lips. He pressed light kisses to her face as soon as he caught his breath.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Lucius, that was wonderful," Hermione sighed. "Thank you." Leaning forward, she lightly kissed him.

"Stay the night? I did promise to make it up to you." Lucius's eyes silently pleaded with her.

"Of course I'll stay," Hermione told him, smiling. "Besides, Harry was right, now that I've seen your library, I may never want to leave."

"I know the way to my witch's heart." 

"Am I your witch?" Hermione teased, feeling happier in that moment than she could ever recall being. She was so happy with her decision to have taken the Lucky-in-Love potion. She had a feeling that Lucius had certainly been the wizard she had been looking for.

"If you'd like to be," Lucius replied.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to."

Lucius stood, wrapping his arms around her. "Hold on." He Disapparated them to his bedroom, where they spent the remainder of the night entwined in each other's arms.


End file.
